


The Closest Thing

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Identity Issues, Names, Office Sex, Sneaking Around, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future, post 02x06.  Thanks to Rowboatcop for the idea. :)  Skye is reinstating the team's identities when they are no longer in hiding and decides to take a last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closest Thing

"Back in the big leagues," Skye said, typing away on her laptop.

"We never left," Coulson says, mimicking her tone as he leans over her shoulder, looking at the files populate one by one.

"Just went dark," she said with a sigh.

"You can make me taller, though," he says, moving in just a little closer, when his file comes up.

She's about to turn to say something, then realizes how close he already is and stops herself when she feels his breath on the back of her neck.

"I can knock off a few years, too, if you'd like," she smirks.

"Ouch," he says, standing back up and frowning a little.

Skye turns to him and smiles a bit wickedly while the computer uploads.

They're alone, in his office. It's late.

She's in here all the time, but, she decided in this instance she really wanted to be with him when they officially became a sanctioned agency again.

They would have a party with the team later, but tonight, it was just this little victory celebration.

It had been a long time coming. The public admission by the President that HYDRA was still very much a threat. Getting the Avengers to agree to cooperate with them instead of bird dogging them.

Skye's record comes up and she puts her hand to her mouth, pushes a button and the upload hesitates.

"Now there's someone with a lot of promise," he says. She can hear the teasing in his tone.

"All that stuff with my father. I have a real name, I guess. A last name."

He tilts his head and comes around the side of the desk, leans against it while crossing his arms. He wants to see her face for this.

"Skye, you can be whatever you choose. You know that."

"Yeah," she says with a small smile. "It's just... I don't want that name, you know?"

"Then don't," he says. Just like that.

"I got rid of my old last name, once. And I'm not exactly a pop star, you know? I'm the Co-Director of SHIELD now, so..."

"What are you thinking?" he asked, wondering where this was going.

"You're really the closest thing I have to family, Phil," she said, glancing up at him.

"You think my last name's up for grabs?" he replies, with a chuckle, uncrossing his arms and leaning towards her a bit.

He's said it as a joke, but he's nervous and touched and excited all at once. It's not the first time he's heard his first name on her lips, it's just...the idea of his last name behind hers.

"I'm not kidding," she says.

"Family, huh?" he muses.

"Is it too much?" she asks. "I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. It's just, I thought if there was anyone whose name meant something to me, it's..."

" _Skye_ ," he said, interrupting her. He put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hmm," she says, standing up, peering back at him. "So, out with it."

"Out with what?" he asks, but, he already knows.

"That face. You want to know something, have something more to say. What is it?"

"I'm not just giving my last name away, Skye," he replies, the corner of his mouth curling. "Just how easy do you think I am?"

She laughs and turns away from him for a moment.

"Do I have to propose or something?" she asks, twisting her fingers into the beltloops on her jeans and adding a slight shrug.

"It wouldn't hurt my feelings," he says, after a moment, staring back at her.

She stares back at him quizically, not sure if he's being serious or not.

They both stop looking at each other, and look safer places, like, the floor.

"You know how I feel about you," he says, toying with his fingers, eyes finally looking up at her. "All that stuff with your father..."

"You were really supportive, it was great," she says, managing to meet his gaze.

"Skye," he says, bluntly, "He wanted to kill me, but then, he _really_   wanted to kill me."

"I know," she said, touching her hands to his lapels. "That was awkward."

She leans forward and kisses him. It's not the first time this has happened, either. He likes it, and wishes it would happen more often, but the whole Co-Director thing has made it all a bit fussy.

The other problem is, now that they know he's not dying, now that it's not a race to the finish for him, he wants more.

He wants this all the time.

"It's late," he says, untangling their hands and faces for a moment. "We could just hide out."

"Well, I did come here intending to celebrate," she says, pulling the front of his shirt out from his slacks.

His hands are on her backside, then sliding down the inside of her jeans, pulling her into him more.

"If I say yes," he whispers. "I have a list of demands."

"Demands?" she asks with a laugh, starting to loosen his belt between them, despite how close their bodies are.

"This is definitely no longer just a working relationship," he replies, his mouth making tiny nips along her jawline.

"Does this mean I have to drop the 'sir'?" she teases.

"No," he says, closing his eyes when she moans. He's at that spot just below her ear. "Keep that."

She has his belt free, finally, and tugs his pants and boxers down.

"You, in my bed," he adds. It sounds pretty sexy.

"Is this going be scheduled? Because, I'm very busy at the moment," she answers, all official. Which makes him huff in annoyance, but then she puts one knee up on the side of the desk to get her hips against his, just so, and it's forgotten.

"As work _allows_ ," he says casually, grinding himself against her.

Then she's kissing him again, more vigorously, and he's letting himself be kissed as he helps her work her jeans down. Just enough.

"Holidays, though," he pants, eyes searching hers. "I get holidays."

"Okay," she agrees, cheerfully, watching him move between them, one hand on her hip, the other sliding him inside of her, her mouth just open, hand against his shoulders as pulls her in very close. His arms are hugging around her, his hips moving under her from his position against the desk.

"Anything else?" she asks, breathing turning heavy, her mouth teasing at his.

"Yes," he says. "I love you."

He kisses her again. This is not the first time this has happened. Not at all. But it is the first time he's told her that he loves her. She already knew, but, he'd never said it just like that.

Afterwards, after getting into a few more comfortable positions, after glowing and flushing, she puts on his shirt and he pulls on his pants and they're at the laptop again, her sitting on his lap as she types the last name into her record.

"You sure about this?" she askes, her finger hovering over the enter key.

"Yes," he says, torn between the excitement he feels, and just staring at her. He leans in to kiss her neck.

"We should celebrate," she says after pressing the key. She turns in towards him and runs her finger along the smile at the corners of his mouth.

"We should," he agrees. "Can I take you out?"

"I'd like that," she says, with a nod.

She's looking at his blue eyes, the softness in them, all the things she sees in them just for her. She wants to kiss him again.

So, she does.

When he kisses very slow, when she can feel the ache in him, it drives her a little bit crazy. She gets him to open for her and slides her tongue against his as they both breath in and she's turning and crawling into his lap.

"We have leftover takeout in the fridge," he sighs, kissing her bottom lip. His hand is squeezing the top of her thigh.

"Ambitous," she says sarcastically.

He bites his lower lip as his hand disappears beneath the hem of his shirt on her.

Skye throws her head back as he grins rakishly at her, watching his wrist work.

"Okay, _okay_."

"I have _lots_ of ambition, Skye."

 


End file.
